


The Slytherin Mudblood

by loveislove13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other, characters will be added as time goes on, im busy, im sorry :P, im trying, might not update a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveislove13/pseuds/loveislove13
Summary: When she was 11, Aiden Harnings got a letter from Hogwarts. This is her story. Follow her as she experiences friendship, foes, love and life.





	The Slytherin Mudblood

I need to write some. I will, I promise. I'm so sorry to all who clicked this to read something.


End file.
